Identity switch and surprises
by spice lily
Summary: Watch how a little bag of powder can cause so much trouble Rated PG Oh and I suck at summaries On hiatus, will eventually be re-written when I have time
1. The trick

Intro

Serenity: Kagome! Inuyasha! It's starting. You're in the intro.

Kagome/Inuyasha: We are?

Serenity: Yes you bakas.

Inuyasha: Wench.

Kagome: should we?

Serenity: could we? (Kagome nods) Together? (Nods)

Inuyasha: Not that!!!

Kagome/Serenity: 3...2...1... SIT! SIT! SIT!

Inuyasha: (THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!) What the hell was that for?

Serenity: the wench comment now quit complaining (Inuyasha growls)(She returned the growl) before we fight here's the story... Kagome Disclaimer please I'm busy now

Kagome: Sure, Disclaimer: All spice lily owns is Serenity and the kitsues. She owns nothing else.

Chapter one

Kagome and Serenity's Era: 6:00 am

"Serenity wake up" Kagome yelled at her sleepy sisterhm... not budging gonna have to apply the heavy guns "BREAKFAST!!!!"

"Really where" Serenity saidCrud need to quit falling for thatshe thought looking at her scowling twin "Sorry sis you know how I hate school."

"Yeah just get your uniform on and we can go to school." Kagome annoyed

"Can we..."Serenity started

"Yes we can get breakfast first." Kagome said "but, you have five, and I mean Five Minutes."

After School Kagome and Serenity's House

"Homework's done hurry up so we can see Inuyasha" Serenity whined

"Here's a job for you go pack," Kagome said trying to finish her homework

"Already done three bags one for you two for me I'm going to eat some ramen"

"Okay sis" glad she's gone what a pig

5 minutes later

"I'm done" Kagome called 3...2...1...

"I'm here I've got the bags, my half of the shards, your bow and arrows, and the kitsues (A/N twin swords made of unbreakable steel)... and your half of the shards" Serenity said breathlessly

And tonight I'm playing a trick on Serenity and Inuyasha she thought fingering a pouch in her pocket.

Feudal Era

Inuyasha's POV

When is Serenity getting here I wondered

"Inuyasha" Shippo whined jumping into my tree "When is Kagome getting here"

"Look runt I don't know." I said flinging him into another tree

"I'm telling Kagome on you" Shippo yelled

"You won't have to, I'm here. Sit!" Kagome yelled sending me from ten feet in the air to fifteen feet below ground

End Inuyasha's POV

Serenity's POV

"How could you do that sis?" I yelled and like a flash I was by his side "Are you okay?" I asked giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Yeah I'm fine," He said returning the kiss. And then we lightly jumped out of the hole and greeted the others

End Serenity's POV

Miroku's POV

I greeted Kagome with the usual and I got the usual HENTI and slap but Serenity was different...

Flashback

"Hello Kagome, Serenity" my hands 'wandered'

"HENTI" Kagome yelled slapping me

Serenity on the other hand turned and looked at me "If. You. EVER. EVER. Do that again. THIS sword WILL go through YOUR heart. Got that" She yelled poking the sword at the spot where my heart was. I just stared at the sword and nodded. Inuyasha snickered at me

End Flashback

End Miroku's POV

That night

Normal POV

Everyone was asleep. That is everyone except Kagome

Time to put the plan into action she thought undoing the ribbon on her pouch and then dumping some of the powder onto Serenity then likewise to Inuyasha.

Saturday Morning

Serenity's POV

I never knew Shippo snores... Shippo snoresI opened my eyes Yahhhhhhhhh I'm in a tree I thought Why me? What happened? And why am I in Inuyasha's body... I listened carefully as my body MY BODY awoke so I jumped down "Who in the heck is in my body and why the heck are you in my body?

"Inuyasha and whadda you mean 'why the heck are you in my body'" he asked me annoyed

"OPEN YOUR EYES YOU BAKA. Don't you dare Kagome. If you do I'll reveal that you have a crush on..." I stop and lean over to her and whisper in her ear (Ha ha I wont tell you yet it'll come in later chapters) and smirked, as she turned white.

"W...where?" Kagome asked obviously stunned

"Your diary, which is in your room in the stuffed 'Hello Kitty' doll" I replied smirking

End Serenity's POV

Inuyasha's POV

How? Why? I'm I dreaming? I can see into her past thoughts. She...she loves me I must be dreaming I thought pinching myself Nope pain and I'm sitting on a twig and since when did she sleep with a furry pillow. Wait. It's the runt "Get away from me runt," I yelled at Shippo

"Why are you calling me a runt Serenity?" Shippo asked

Before I could answer Kagome called "Breakfast!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha: If you want to find out what spice lily does review.

Kagome: The more people who review the quicker she'll update.

Serenity: Yeah so all who read this review or else (pulls the kitsues and smiles dangerously at Miroku).

Miroku: (inches closer to Sango) He he he I can still escape with Sango.

Serenity: Don't. Even. Think. About. It.

Miroku: (Whimper) Yes Miss. Sorry Miss.


	2. thinking

Intro

Serenity: You're a BAKA Inuyasha

Kagome: Uh Serenity

Serenity: Not now Kagome I'm busy

Inuyasha: If I'm a baka you're the equivalent to Miroku

Kagome: Are you two going to do that in the Intro to chapter two, too?

Inuyasha/Serenity: What do you mean? Are we in the intro to chapter two already?

Kagome: Yep.

Kagome and Serenity get into a fight

Inuyasha: I guess I'm doing the disclaimer today Disclaimer: spice lily owns Serenity and the Kitsues. Other than that she owns SQAT feh.

Spice lily: I dedicate this story to the one person who cared enough two read my story...Dakyu thank you very much

Chapter two 

Keade's hut: Sunday morning after breakfast: Serenity and Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, You know that if we don't switch back to normal by tomorrow you're going to have to go to school as me but I have all of your memories and past feelings so you should have mine there is a test coming up isn't there" Serenity asked Inuyasha in one breath

"Mmmm hmmmm there is, tomorrow in math" he said in response to her question

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IN HERE NOW!!!!!"

"Uhhh yes Serenity my sister who I love more than anything in the world?" Kagome said sucking up to her obviously annoyed sister

"What did you do to us?"

"Nothing" she swallowed "except..."

"Spit it out you baka!"

"I kind of was mad at you because of when you stole Hojo from me in third grade." Kagome said sheepishly

This made Inuyasha snap

"I'm in a girls body because of HOBO?!?"

"Yes" Kagome said "but his name's Hojo"

"I don't care just change me back"

"You see the only way for you to change back is to figure out this riddle

The one you are is what you aren't 

Try for love as the other.

Look inside their heart and soul.

Then you will go back to being each other"

"What in the heck does that mean"   
"I think you need to get a better understanding of the other" Serenity said "in order to change back. I need to think about this." She ran off as Inuyasha 

"Me too" and Inuyasha walked off looking like a **VERY **upset girl (A/N he was in a girl's body what could I do?)He was upset... and confused

Tuesday morning

After A LOT of thinking on Sunday and Monday they had hoped they had done enough

Serenity's POV

I am still in a tree. Crud I took a deep breath through my nose. I can't smell like I could when I was in Inuyasha's body. I opened my eyes and looked at my body. My Body! I have my body back! Woo ho at that I nearly fell out of the tree. "OH!" I quietly exclaimed time to wake up Inuyasha after one final test I pinched myself hard pain. I'm me! I'm me!! I'M ME!!!

End Serenity's POV

Inuyasha's POV

I woke up to Serenity shaking me VIOLENTLY whispering into my VERY sensitive ears "Wake up you baka it worked" and getting smacked upside my head "What the heck do you want wench" after that comment I knew I was in trouble she got off the branch an said...

End Inuyasha's POV

Normal POV

(A/N I got sick of all of the stars so I probably just wont put them in sorryï)

"SIT! SIT!! SIT!!! SIT!!!! SIT!!!!! SIT!!!!!! SIT!!!!!!! How dare you call me a wench you are a stupid baka" Serenity yelled during several loud sits

"She's back" Sango said to the others

"It'll be good having her back so we can cuddle." Shippo said smiling

That night

Serenity's POV

"Inuyasha" I asked "Is anyone else awake"

"Just us my sweet. Uh sorry about the wench comment."

"That's okay. Want some revenge?"

"Revenge on Kagome?"

"Yes Kagome for both of us and Miroku for me"

"What do you got planed?"

I whispered into Inuyasha's ear what the plan for tomorrow night was and he willingly agreed

Serenity: So sis how do you like that chapter?

Kagome: I don't like this one bit (feels in her pocket)

Serenity: lookin' for this? (Tosses bag of powder around)

Kagome: How did you get that?

Mysterious voice: Me I did it for MY woman so lay off mutt face.

Serenity: Koga I am not your woman. And I will never be. So leave me alone.

Inuyasha: You heard her kibble brains.

spice lily: Koga unless you want to be left out of my story be quiet. As for you Inuyasha I can replace you

Inuyasha: With who?

Sesshomaru: with me little brother I would do much better

spice lily: Now Sesshomaru we wouldn't want Inuyasha to find out your little secret would we?

Inuyasha: Yes we would.

Sesshomaru: Should I silence him Lady spice?

spice lily: No Sesshomaru, Inuyasha has his own nasty little secrets like in chapter one...

Inuyasha: PLEASE don't tell him.

Sesshomaru: So little brother, are you embarrassed?

Inuyasha: no they'll find out if they review

Koga: Why do I always get picked on?

Miroku: You?!? I had my life threatened and you say getting told off is soooo terrible

spice lily: Boys. Boys. BOYS! Enough! What is it with every single guy and complaining about something or asking questions or teasing one another. I'VE HAD IT! I CAN OFF YOU ALL I HOPE YOU KNOW! YOU ARE A DISCRACE! I'm done writing for now review OR ELSE!


	3. Revenge and a Fall

  
  
Serenity: This chapter is going to be so funny.

Inuyasha: yeah although I do feel sorry for Kagome

Serenity: Why she deserves it

Inuyasha: Do you even realize who else we're doing this to?

Kagome: Sit

Inuyasha: What was that for?

Kagome: for keeping secrets

Serenity: since those two are fighting here goes nothing Disclaimer: spice lily owns the Kitsues and me. She owns nothing else.

Chapter 3 

Wednesday Night

"Anyone awake?" Serenity whispered groggily "because I'm about ready to fall asleep"

"No, does that mean it's switch time?" Inuyasha asked obviously excited

"Yes, so let's go." Serenity said taking the little bag out of her pocket and undoing the string making sure not to get any on her skin "Now to dump some on Kagome" she duped a little on her sister "Miroku's turn" Then she dumped just as much on Miroku "Inuyasha this will be so good to watch

Thursday morning

"Inuyasha, Kagome should be waking up now along with Miroku" Serenity said with a grin equal to a Cheshire cat's

"This should be good"

Kagome's POV

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm In MIROKU'S BODY Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed but seeing Inuyasha and Serenity sitting up in the tree laughing just blew me out of my mind "You two are in BIG TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!" I then stormed off leaving everyone except Miroku stunned he was smiling.

Miroku's POV

This is so cool. My wish has been granted I am in a girl's body. Yes. I smiled after that thought I felt my new legs uh oh my simile soon faded when I noticed which girl's body I had KAGOME'S I'm In Kagome's body and I better behave Or I might not have any body to go back to.

Serenity's POV

"This is so funny Miroku's face went from confusion to joy then shock as he found out that he was in my sister's body" I was laughing so hard that I fell out of the tree

"Serenity!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled jumping after me

I guess he hadn't figured out that I'm not full human well everyone will know now that I'm half demon that is if my spell drops hopefully Kags is as strong a Miko as she says

**THUMP!**

"KAGOME GET OVER HERE NOW! You said the spell would hold out from a fall like that now everyone knows that I'm not human," I yelled after I realized that her concealment spell didn't hold out

"If your bracelet didn't break you wouldn't have been revealed and your wrist is swollen and misshapen" Kagome pointed out trying to change the subject

"Yeah I felt it break I'll go see Keade after I'm through with you" I said standing up

"Serenity I'm glad you're o.k." Shippo squeaked jumping onto my shoulder

"Feh you where hiding that you where a demon this whole time."

"Half demon and I was going to tell you In-u-ya-sha. Sit. Humph" I said springing off towards Keade slowly not wanting to have to give an explanation Wait I can just set the bones and wait for it to heal because I have demon blood I thought snapping my wrist back into place and then heading to Koga's pack's area I know Koga will take care of me

Inuyasha's POV

Something doesn't feel right I thought, "I've got to go do something" I said following Serenity's sent It stops here and then it goes off towards Koga's dens she is faster than me and she's able to kill Sesshomaru either way if she gets to Koga's den I will never get her back wait she's crying she never cries someone's gonna pay

Normal POV

"Blast it I can't go see Koga because Inuyasha will get mad at me. I don't see why He has to be so idiotic but then again that's why I love him. Lately he hasn't revealed his feelings toward me lately though. I guess maybe Koga would treat me better..."Serenity said to herself not knowing the two boys in question where watching her and each other

Did she just say she loved me? She did Inuyasha thought "I love you too Serenity." He said so quietly that she barely heard it and Koga took that moment to come out of hiding

"Serenity don't cry that mutt-face Inuyasha can't help being a jerk," Koga said wrapping his arms around her

"Koga don't I don't need your sympathy I wanted to come to you because I broke my wrist but it's better now so I'll be leaving" Serenity said pushing him off of her with both hands

"No, you aren't leaving. I want you to be my woman" Koga said Grabbing her again

"If I've told you once I've told you a million times, no. but try my sister Kagome she says she can't live without you. but Inuyasha's brother is putting the moves on her so I'd hurry up. To get to her follow my sent back to her. Bye." She said pushing a drooling Koga off and bounding towards the well with the pieces of the paperclip bracelet in her pocket hopefully it is still charmed.

Serenity:exciting chapter huh

Inuyasha: I can't believe you care about me so much

Kagome: Ugh why do you two act like that?

Serenity/Inuyasha: Uh act like what blushes deeply we aren't doing anything

Kagome: Whatever come on review already


	4. Surprizes

Inuyasha: where are you going?

Serenity: you'll find out

Kagome: before they fight... Disclaimer: spice lily owns the Kitsues and Serenity. She owns nothing else

Serenity's POV

"If I've told you once I've told you a million times, no. But try my sister Kagome she says she can't live without you, but Inuyasha's brother is putting the moves on her so I'd hurry up. To get to her follow my sent back to her. Bye." I said pushing a drooling Koga off and bounding towards the well with the pieces of the paperclip bracelet in my pocket hopefully it is still charmed. I thought I didn't go in I just sat on the edge putting the bracelet together piece by piece my wrist was a little sore but I was fine but then again I really didn't want to mask me being half demon just yet I loved the speed "I have two minutes to get to camp before Koga gets there to harass Miroku. And I don't want to miss that. Let's go Inuyasha I know you're behind me. I'm not that stupid." I said turning my head to face him "But you are" I then took off at a slow enough speed to let him catch me when he did catch me he tackled me hard enough to knock us rolling down the hill and every one watched as we landed at the bottom him on top of me (not intentionally) laughing

Normal POV

"Can't you two do that somewhere else" Kagome asked

"What are you talking about" Serenity answered then she looked up "Inuyasha you pervert get off me" she yelled turning a bright shade of crimson Inuyasha got off equally red and they shot into different trees turning redder by the second. Everyone knew that they liked each other but they didn't think that was called for. Luckily Miroku hadn't seen anything. Inuyasha's POV

'Why am I red like this and how come they assumed that what we were doing was what they thought we were doing. I need to talk to serenity but not yet when everybody's asleep I'll take her and talk to her then maybe she'll be my girlfriend ooh Koga's here'

Serenity's POV same time as Inuyasha's POV

'Why do they have to be so dense and It is good that the monk kept quiet for once or he might find himself trapped to a tree upside down heh but wait I'm still a deep crimson why do I have to blush so deeply right in front of Inuyasha at that maybe I'll ask him If I can stay In the Feudal Era with him I'll take him away later tonight while everyone's asleep then ask him. Hey Koga's here this is gonna be good.'

Normal POV

"Hello my darling Kagome. Will you be my woman?" Koga asked "I know Sesshomaru's after you but a mutt can't get in the way of true love can it?"

"I'm sorry Koga" Miroku said, "We wouldn't make a good couple you're too creepy and plus you are a jerk"

"Ooooo that's got to hurt" Inuyasha said to himself with a laugh

"Yeah hey Kags be nice to the guy considering he loves you he told me so." Serenity said Inuyasha laughed

'So that's what this is about payback for making fun of her and I'm thinking that Inuyasha's In on this so I'll make this work to my advantage' Miroku thought "Oh Koga I've changed my mind I would like to talk to you alone" and they walked off"

Serenity chose that moment to jump into Inuyasha's tree.

Serenity's POV

"Hey Inuyasha. Is it just me or is there treachery in the air?" I asked

"Yeah it's treachery all right. I wonder what they're up to?" Inuyasha answered

"Let's play a game of hanyou spies. Operation: wolf monk" I said with an evil grin

"Sure why not I heard you set him up"

"I heard you say you loved me. Now you go off this way" I said pointing off ahead of us "and I'll go to another tree and off ahead on three" I jumped to another line off trees "one...two...three!!!" after awhile of running I went over to Inuyasha "It goes off to Koga's den so we should storm in there and punish "

Inuyasha's POV

"Any Idea where they went the sent leads off to a strong sent of..." I sniffed once more "It smells like you but different and why are you fidgeting with your necklace? Hello any one in there? Serenity?"

"Huh? What? I know what you're thinking how does it smell like me right the final charm has to be un done that is why Koga didn't say my real name" Serenity said In one breath

"What do you mean 'Real name'? Your name is Serenity right?

Serenity's POV

"No Inuyasha It's time for the truth I'm sorry for lying but I never thought that if I said I was Serena Lady and sole ruler of the Northern Lands since the age of seven you would treat me different. I now know I was wrong in deceiving you. And I will be punished Good bye Inu-koru" I said trance-forming into one of my simplest forms the wolf the only part of my normal form was the snow flake on my forehead than running to my castle

At the Castle

"Ooooooooowwwwwwwoooooooo" I let out a bone-chilling howl before switching to my Regular demon form snapping the last charm in my necklace "KOGA DON'T MOVE!!" I snapped which made all of my servants freeze instantly and turn their heads to stare as I calmly walked to where he was "How many times do I have to tell you NO GIRLS IN THE CASTLE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" I snapped grabbing my sword to keep from slicing his head off with my claws "And Miroku you really should know better then to go off with Koga do you know how wrong this is looking. Go back to camp but don't ask questions" I said as calmly as I could "as for you Koga I have a punishment for you so come" I said in a way that made him tremble but I could smell the fear the sheer terror from Koga and my servants, the heartache of Inuyasha and the confusion of all as my mind went into overdrive from everything that had happened today as I led him to my room to punish him with a scar that wouldn't heal. Ever. Unless I said the point was made. So I took my claw and carved DON'T CROSS LADY SERENA It would stay that way as I left to go to the place where no one was permitted my gardens where I would have stayed forever if It hadn't been that the lords and ladies of the land were coming and since I was here Koga wouldn't have to fill in for me. So I went to get changed into a simple black kimono with blue snowflakes across the bottom. But in my room I found what I never thought I'd see on my balcony. Inuyasha.

"Why?" I asked him sadly


End file.
